


the one who fell

by levissuper_lover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levissuper_lover/pseuds/levissuper_lover
Summary: You fell in love, it was great. You had your three best friends (Bonnie, Caroline and Elena) everything was perfect, so you thought.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, y/n and damon





	1. When our eyes met

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is to lead you into the story and to grab your attention. The first chapter won’t be too long as it will just be and introductions.

It was the beginning of the first year in college. The first day, the scariest day. All the hard work you put in now would determine where you would be in the next 2-4 years from now. To end up where you wanted to be you decided to study drama, business and photography. Drama so you can be an actress, business so you could have a fall back job if your plans didn’t work out and photography because you enjoyed it. Your life was basically planned out and you had thought of every possible outcome to your future, or so you thought. Your plans were to study, work and focus, not that your friends would let you but you tried.

...

“Y/n you ready?, is everything sorted?, did you shower?.” caroline said meddling around in her bag making sure everything is perfect.

“Yes caroline, i’m ready stop worrying” you said rolling your eyes at how manic she was being. “breath, it’s going to be fine”

“it’s just i want everything to go well so i can enjoy it” she said breathing heavily.

“chill out it’s just college. plus you might find a cute boy you like” Elena said smirking at bonnie.

“cut it out you two, i’m done with dating boys i just want to have some fun, go to parties and hook up like normal people” caroline replied with.

“okey if you say so” you said while giggling with your friends.

after you guys finished getting ready you all went down to your classes. you had drama, caroline had english and elena and bonnie had history together.

...

you got to your class early because you were never late and wanted to settle in before class started. you nervously walked in fidgeting with your fingers. a few other people were there and so was the teacher.

“if your that nervous child maybe you shouldn’t be here. we will not tolerate anything less than your best so if your not willing to provide and give it your all you should probably leave” the teacher said.

you looked at your teacher who was looking at paperwork and said “i’ll have you know that i am one of the best students you will ever meet so trying to make me back out is not a very good idea, unless you want no talent or passion in your class room”

your teacher looked up at you and smiled “we wouldn’t want that now would we?”. “you are a very strong soul miss?...”

“miller, y/n miller”

“miss miller. i’m looking forward to teaching you” she said and looked away.

class is starting in 2 minutes so you found a chair and sat down.

you felt a nudge on your arm so you turned around. wow, when you saw his blue shining eyes your faces dropped, you felt as if you had melted just by looking at them . his hair was combed to either side of his head with two strands falling onto his forehead, his lips were rosey and looked so kissable. he was wearing a tight v-neck, white shirt with black jeans paired with a pair of black boots.

“that was quite a show you put on just then” he said. his voice was deep and scraggly which sounded like music to your ears.

you smirked “i said i was passionate about this”. “so why are you here” you questioned this tall dark and handsome man.

“eh it’s fun i guess, oh and i didn’t want to take english. what a boring subject” he rolled his eyes and smirked. “you?”

“i want to be an actress, travel the world and be in movies, you know?” you replayed with.

he nodded his head and said “ oh nice, is that why your such a drama queen huh?”

“shut up” you said with a smile and smacked him shoulder.

after that you guys just looked at each other for a while, it wasn’t awkward just silent.

“my names damon” he broke the silence with but before you could tell him your name the teacher started the class.

...

after a long 2 hours of class the bell rang and you all left. caroline texted you to let you know that you all were meeting at the café. as you were walking you heard someone “hey” they said. you turned around to see damon jogging up to you. 

“hey, i never got your name” he asked you. he looked so out of breath but it was hot.

“you ran all the way here just to ask for my name?” you shook your head while asking.

“ok one i wasn’t running, two i was jogging and three i was coming this way anyway to go to the café so i thought i’d catch up with you” he said “it looks like you were going there too”

“yeah i’m going to meet with my friends. we are all in different classes so we decided to meet here after” you said while walking to the door.

“there they are. i got to go but see you tomorrow in drama, bye!” you said and quickly ran off

“i still haven’t got your name!” he shouted 

“i guess you’ll have to wait until tomorrow” you shouted back.

you got to your table and all your friends we’re looking at you.

“what” you said in confusion.

“who is that hottie you were with” elena asked surprised.

“oh him? his name is damon he’s in my drama class” you said not fazed by the smirks on their faces.

“you better tell us everything now!” caroline demanded.

“okey, okey. let me sit down first” you sat down and told them everything...


	2. love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall omg i’m sorry this took so long to update

“y/n wake up, your going to be late” caroline shouted in your ear.

“oh shit what time is it” you slept in because you stayed up late planning out your week. “what’s the time?”

“8:20” caroline,bonnie and elena replied.

“crap i am going to be late, you go on and i’ll be right behind you”

“ok, meet us at the cafe at 9:45” elena smiled at you and started to walk out the door.

“don’t worry i’ll be there” you shouted to them while they were walking down the dorm doorway.

... In a rush you ran down to your next class but pumped into someone on the way.

“omg sorry are you ok” you muttered.

“haha yeah i’m fine, are you?” they said rubbing their throbbing head that you just ran into.

“yeah i think i’m ok” your books were scattered all around the floor, so you went to pick them up. the person you had pumped into also tried to help you pick up your books. you looked up to thank them and saw who it was...

“damon!!?” confused as to why he was outside your class

“yeah that’s me” he said back. “oh and you are... well i never got your name, what is it beautiful?” he said with a smirk

you looked at him and rolled your eyes with a grin. “y/n... my name is y/n”

damon’s eyes lit up with excitement now that he knew your name.

“so, are you just going to keep staring at me or are you going to go to your class?”

“oh um this is my class” he responded, still staring at you.

“you, damon Salvatore do photography?” your question filled with sarcasm.

“yeah i’d do actually. i like to take pictures of pretty things” and with that he lifts up his camera and takes a picture of you.

“hey, i did not consent to that” you said playfully and hit his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh😩😩 i finished this at 2:00am on a school night. and the end bit got deleteddddd i’ll do more on chapter 3 soz


End file.
